


Pygmalion (2)

by tomorrowbeginagain



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowbeginagain/pseuds/tomorrowbeginagain
Summary: --My fair lady au (灵感来自萧伯纳的剧本《卖花女》--逆年龄差：光州练习生郑允浩 18 /语言学家沈昌珉 34--这是新司机的第一辆🚗，请扣好安全带哦。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 8





	Pygmalion (2)

3 

沈昌珉这时候，突然从酒醉中清醒过来一样，他翻身把允浩压在身下，在第四次工业革命的现代化房间里，他轻轻打了个响指，房间里的灯光变成了暧昧的昏黄色，此时他看着允浩的目光充满了占有欲。

鲜少喝酒的允浩，则是被红酒和欲望冲击地失去了最后一线理智。这是他第一次看到脱了衣服、裸露了上身的先生。允浩印象里的先生是弱不经风的首尔教授，而裸露了的沈昌珉，则是希腊神衹，六块腹肌赫然在目，他平日里一丝不苟归整好的刘海，现在狂放地散落在前额，整个人透露着危险的气息。

昌珉俯身对着允浩轻轻耳语，“现在是uknow time。”

他灵活的舌尖抵着允浩乳尖，绕着圈吮吸。允浩的胸本来就有比平常男性更加柔软丰满一些，每每昌珉的手挤压他的胸部，他都觉得自己的害羞和青涩又多出了几分。刚刚那个抱着先生扔上床的壮士，现在变成了一只被先生宠爱的小猫咪，发出了甜腻的叫声。

沈昌珉继续往下，顺着胸口，轻舔允浩的小腹。允浩感到难耐的躁动，在昌珉身下小幅地扭动着胯。昌珉顺势把他的裤子扒了下来。因为常年练习舞蹈的关系，允浩的大腿异常结实，而这是沈昌珉多年健身都没练成的，所以异常羡慕。接着又不拖泥带水地直接把他的内裤脱掉，于是年轻鲜活的肉体盛放在他的面前。

允浩完全裸露在空气中感到了一丝寒意，下一秒沈昌珉就俯身，将自己的嘴贴近自己的生殖器。允浩光是看到自己爱慕的男人，现在同样地爱慕地盯着他的另一个自己，就感到浑身发热。

不要紧张。沈昌珉抬头，又将自己那双充满水汽的眼睛望向有点紧张的处男允浩。然后，低头，开始认真服务允浩。沈教授那张平时讲着允浩听不懂的语言学词汇的嘴，现在正紧紧地环绕在他的前端吮吸，接着他用舌头细细舔着他，严谨地从下至上慢慢舔过，不放过一寸细节。然后，平时只见识过先生吃饭时能一口气不间断吸一碗荞麦面、一嘴就能吞下一个草莓大福的允浩，目睹着先生把自己逐渐涨大的性器官吞入了自己的嘴巴，然后顶端擦过他的喉头，然后嘴唇开始上下移动摩擦，大量的口水和体液打湿了他的性器，这样的感官体验，让他瞬间忘记自己的梦想，什么出道，什么首周冠单，就是现在死在沈昌珉的嘴里，他都觉得无所憾了。

允浩感觉自己可能就要在沈昌珉炙热的口中射出来。但是为了他第一次的幸福，他开始在脑内总结起今天在音乐银行舞台上跳舞的瑕疵，出场时…走位上…右侧45度的摄影机拍摄的表情…渐渐他想的入迷，甚至开始手舞足蹈起来。

忘情的上下扭动顶到了沈昌珉的喉咙，让他发出了呜咽声。昌珉略不满地吐出来了他的性器，又爬回到了他面前，被各种液体浸润得闪亮的嘴唇贴着允浩的嘴巴安抚地亲了亲，揉了揉他的头发，“这么不耐烦啦。”他刚刚被操得沙哑的声音让允浩的器官又硬了几度，沈昌珉对他的态度就像他是一只不懂事的小猫，充满了无限宠溺。

昌珉从抽屉里掏出了润滑剂，草莓味的，在知道允浩特别喜欢吃草莓之后，有一次在线上逛成人用品商店的时候，昌珉就选择购买了草莓味润滑剂。沈昌珉为自己想做的事，永远做足准备，有了十成把握，才会最终一击。

“看在你还要进行活动的份上，”沈昌珉打开了润滑剂，挤了一堆液体到自己细长的手指上，然后往自己的身后探去。

这世上还有比现在更幸福的事吗？

允浩的脑海里像是一千场烟花同时绽放。草莓味的沈昌珉，正坐在他胸前，为他准备自己。提前感谢第四次工业革命，提前感谢圣诞老爷爷，郑允浩的大礼不仅飞到他面前，甚至自动打开包装丝带和礼盒，直接跳了出来到他的面前。允浩心里只能不停的喊着哈利路亚，他太爱沈先生了。

“怎么，你现在是不是更爱我了，”沈昌珉似乎看穿了允浩五光十色过于丰富的表情，俏皮地对着他笑，挤出了平日不可多见的眼角细纹，平添了几分性感。

沈昌珉觉得扩张已到位，便毫不迟疑地将自己的小穴对准郑允浩粗大的性器，为了能更好地容纳允浩，他不得不用手掰开自己两瓣臀肉，然后就直直地坐了下去。

郑允浩训练有素的大腿肌肉，终于发挥了本应起的作用。他配合着昌珉的上下运动，大腿牵动着胯、不间歇地摆动顶得昌珉在骑乘位就受到了一波波的快感冲击。允浩怕他的先生太累，于是翻转了两人的体位，昌珉在下，允浩在上。

“先生就好好享受就行。” 说罢，允浩勤勤恳恳地开始做起了打桩运动。

4 

等到两人的和谐运动结束时，首尔天空的朝阳正从乌云中透出光线，撒向了正在沉睡的都市，一切褪去夜色凉意后，又变得格外暖意洋洋而令人餍足。

允浩因为积累多日的劳累终于昏睡了过去。沈昌珉暗自感叹不愧是年轻人的体力，一个晚上射了几次，都不需要贤者时间的缓冲，就已经开始对他下一波冲击了。现在倒是把半边脸埋在他的埃及棉被子里，睡相愣是谁看都像一个可爱的天使宝宝，挺拔的鼻尖若隐若现，嘴角上扬着，如丘比特般的调皮微笑。

作为成熟的中年人，沈昌珉醒来第一件事，首先给自己的身体清理了一番，又因为洁癖，试欲把允浩身上残留的两个人交欢的痕迹全部抹去。允浩迷迷糊糊的抓住昌珉的手和毛巾，一个翻身把他抱在了怀里，嘟嘟囔囔着，“再睡一会，再睡一会。”

这孩子，被抱在怀里的沈先生也无奈，只能顺势闭上眼，跟着他一起睡回笼觉。就像萤火虫般短暂的夏夜，这个与美人相拥的美梦也会被现实打破。

五点多的时候，允浩的手机就响了。这是他每日都定的闹钟。允浩挣扎着揉揉眼睛，睁开眼，看到先生的睡颜贴近在不到十厘米的距离，允浩的心不禁又颤动了起来，好可爱啊，长长的睫毛微微抖动着，平时言之凿凿的严肃沈教授因为噤了声，显得更加柔和、脆弱，微微干燥而苍白的嘴唇，让允浩情不自禁贴过去想要湿润它，让他的唇色红艳起来。

“唔，” 沈昌珉感受到允浩柔软嘴唇又贴在了他的嘴唇上，他的脑海中自动回想起来几个小时前的翻云覆雨，下半身竟默默地给出了反应。为了防止晨起一炮，沈不得从假寐中睁开眼睛，然后把嘴唇移开了几分，湿漉漉的眼神满怀爱意，“这么早就醒啦。” 他的语气里不自觉地充溢着昨日做爱时地娇逸和慵懒。

“嗯，我准备起床了。先生，多睡会吧，昨天让您劳累了。”允浩说这话的时候眼神柔情蜜意、轻声低语，倒是把床上一米八几的雕塑模特沈教授当成了郑允浩新婚之日的娇妻一般对待。但沈昌珉也跟着赤裸的允浩起来，因为怕他着凉，替他披上了自己的苏格兰格纹浴袍，自己则穿了条同款的睡裤，袒露着自己的腹肌，然后悠悠走去了洗手间。

允浩痴迷地看着沈昌珉行走的腹肌，想到了自己昨日的狂热地舔舐着那片令他着迷的区域，依然觉得不可思议而害羞，不自觉地就冒出了对沈昌珉的称赞，  
“先生真的是360角度都完美的男人。”

允浩拿起落在了客厅地板的手机，手机上来了不少消息，有同辈、后辈给他的祝贺消息，也有不少会社工作人员发来的工作注意提醒。他瞟到了同组合的希澈哥不久前发来的信息：允浩啊，经纪人通知，组合今天下午就要飞往日本了，让你上午就准备好，别忘了。允浩纳闷怎么经纪人自己没通知，才发现昨夜的激情完全忽略了经纪人打来的十几个电话。

负责任的允浩当然是马上回拨给了经纪人和希澈哥，抱歉地告诉他们自己收到了消息，一会儿就回宿舍集合。

已在厨房开始料理早餐的大酱汤的沈昌珉，看着允浩风风火火地收集起地上散乱的衣服，又风风火火的冲去卫生间洗漱，不过是大酱汤刚煮开的时候，下进去的豆腐呼啦啦地在热蒸汽里沸腾着香气，允浩就带着一身沈昌珉家的Terre d’Hermès沐浴露的柑橘清香，扑向了专注做饭的沈先生，从后背拥抱着他，像大型犬一样黏着他不松手。

沈昌珉碍于正在做饭手忙不开，不能拍拍允浩的头让他乖乖的，只能用自己的头发蹭蹭允浩的脸颊表示亲昵，“再急也把早饭吃了啊。我马上做好了，去坐下吧。”白日的沈昌珉终于恢复了老师残余的威严，全然忘记夜晚的他对郑允浩可是有求必应，允浩想要他跪趴着做，就撅起屁股顺从地等他操，允浩想要在窗边做，他努力地把健身成果化为实际技能，双腿牢牢的勾着他的腰，在允浩一次次深入的时候不从玻璃边滑下来。

两个人享受了一顿平常的首尔人家早饭，当然也并不平常，为了给允浩补补精力，养生大师沈昌珉还炒了半份牛肉进去。“以后也要好好吃饭呀。”沈昌珉眯着笑眼，双手揉了揉允浩还有点婴儿肥的双颊，又顺手地捋了捋他还没吹干、显得乱蓬蓬的头发，“允浩呀，去了国外，也要好好照顾自己。”

原来的允浩吃饭总喜欢看看手机新闻，要不就是放着电视当白噪音。但今天两人的早餐让他觉得每一分钟都是充实的、安心的，无需其他的分散他的注意力，他认真地嚼着牛肉，又用亮晶晶的眼睛充满柔情蜜意地凝视着他的先生。  
原来在首尔，就有这么完美的男子。如今，就坐在他面前，同样关切的看着他，这样的眼神是独一无二的，是他从来没有收到过的，他觉得是，爱。

于是他决定，不会遗忘，爱。

5 尾声

过了35岁生日的沈副院长，在普通的首尔冬日早晨醒来，打开自动窗帘，意外发现原来昨日下了一场大雪。

啊，好冷。首尔冷都男看着白雪覆盖的路面，就不禁自己打了个寒颤。

依旧穿上苏格兰格纹款的睡裤，过完新年后突然开始怕冷的沈昌珉顺手套上了一件印有u know字样的周边黑色t恤。t恤是年末聚会崔社长送的饭撒礼物，去年四季组合在日本大爆后，连着崔社长上了市的sw股票也涨了不少，崔社长自然也不能忘了沈教授的功劳。“现在我们允浩的周边可是万众难求的，这件是限量签名款哦。”

适合居家的黑色棉质t恤上的金色签名因为沈昌珉穿了之后洗了几次，已经模糊得看不清了。要是哪个饭圈女孩知道沈教授的暴殄天物，肯定得在网络上对他大肆鞭笞一番。

沈昌珉迈着颇为沉重的步伐，走向厨房开始料理他的重要一餐。对，每一餐都很重要，抱着无病长寿养生哲学的中年沈教授如是说。

他先做的山药蜂蜜牛奶。从南扬州的山里度假回来的时候，他采购了不少珍贵食材。喝完了之后，沈昌珉从冰箱中有条不紊地取出要用到的大酱汤的食材，开始做他的冬日食补的早餐。因为中午已经预定了Chef Choi的餐厅，为了给自己留着胃口，沈昌珉决定不加那本来要炒的半份牛肉。35岁的男人消化功能可没有从前那么好了。

吃完早饭，沈昌珉照例来一杯美式咖啡，享受首尔清晨的宁静。因为是周末，沈昌珉打开了电视，调到了日本娱乐频道。年轻时在日本留过学的沈教授日语还不错。沈昌珉期待着music fair的回放，正好会出现允浩和他的四季组合。郑允浩清瘦了很多，脸上的婴儿肥消退下去后，终于露出了青年男人锋利的棱角。允浩不笑的时候总是一副少年老成的严肃样，不过沈昌珉倒也记不起允浩少年气的样子了。现在完美闪亮的偶像外衣，更适合这个热血光州少年。

要说那年夏日的荒唐，教沈昌珉现在回忆起仍要脸红耳赤一番。不过很快，随着郑允浩出国去日本发展，似乎这段三分钟热度的感情，随着秋风吹来也就消散而尽。

沈昌珉并非不想继续下去。允浩一开始在日本还坚持着跟他沟通，时常趁着空闲发个消息、打个电话。渐渐他们忘记了联系的初衷。日本的集体宿舍生活充实而吵闹，工作日则是被日本和韩国两头的经纪人像牛一样驱到东，又驱到西。允浩纵使有再多精力，也疲于奔命，当然为了梦想、为了粉丝，他愿意牺牲自己的私人生活，来成就那个偶像允浩。

沈教授当然也知道什么是舍、什么是得，什么是需要、什么是必要。他本就是个理性、淡漠的人，人生本来就是他一个人的人生，允浩是他穿过人生之桥而瞥见的风景，值得记忆、却已经错过。有一天他们默契地不再联系，有一天他们不再思念彼此。

临近中午的时候，沈昌珉着了一身时髦的黑丝绒西装，出发去Chef Choi的高级餐厅。今日本是他准备一人独享的快乐生日午餐，但是好友崔社长听闻他又准备做孤独的美食家一人吃饭，说什么也要过来给他庆祝，甚至又喊上了他们相熟的几个朋友，要一起凑个热闹。社会人沈昌珉最终也不好推脱什么，承应了老友们的不请自来的热情。似乎沈昌珉始终抵挡不了过于热情的人类。

“Prof. Shim生日快乐，”美式风格的崔社长见到沈昌珉进入餐厅包厢，就热情打了招呼，“今天有个大惊喜给你。”

“那我就期待一下咯。”虽然他这么说着，沈昌珉根据以往的夸张程度估计，所谓的惊喜可能也就是送他一瓶限量年代的红酒。

吃着他最爱的牛排的时候，沈昌珉觉得美妙极了，世上再也没有什么烦心事。一个熟悉的身影推门而入，沈昌珉专注的眼神依然留给了他的牛排，当他抬起头的时候，竟然惊讶地合不拢嘴，只能茫然地盯着前方这个瘦高的穿着白色西装如玉兰花一样清丽的男子。

“是允浩来了呀，” 崔社长首先打破室内的冰点气氛，“允浩刚刚回韩国休息，听说今天是你的生日，就请求一起过来了。我们沈教授还记得允浩吧？” 崔社长狐疑地看了昌珉和允浩两眼，两个人似乎关系尴尬的样子，生怕是一心只搞研究的沈昌珉，早就忘了人家大明星。

“嗯，当然不会忘记。”沈昌珉切换成了老师模式，嘴角微微带着的笑意庄重得恰好，“早上打开电视的时候，都还看到允浩先生的出演呢，非常耀眼。”

”先生，生日快乐。”允浩从背后掏出了一束君子兰，“匆忙也没有准备大礼。”

“不用客气，谢谢你。” 沈昌珉郑重地握住了允浩的手，表示感谢。

也许今年的首尔春日来得格外早吧。沈昌珉自己的生日聚会结束后，他和允浩匆忙告别朋友，分头回到了这间熟悉的现代极简风格的公寓。

他们有许多话想对对方诉说，但言语也没有一进门就彼此贴近撕咬的嘴唇来的更有说服力。在如饥如渴的亲吻之后，他们只能盯着彼此的眼睛，深深地凝望瞳孔中的彼此以确认这一刻的实在性，然后粗粗地喘着气，久久不能平息。两人身上的白西装和黑西装，散落在门厅地板上，交叠着，宣告着一场漫长性事的到来。

但此刻他们依然紧紧相拥着。

拥抱似乎诉说着，残留的，依旧，喜欢你。

END

**Author's Note:**

> \--苦等ao3发来invitation😢。
> 
> \--给允浩的迟到生贺。2月6日生日粗卡～～生日当然要有快乐的生日🚗


End file.
